


Contest of Champions

by plinys



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate accidentally ends up getting mistaken for the long lost princess of an alternate universe, America has to step up and win her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contest of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda fills the "arranged marriage" square, also its my last bingo fic! I blacked out the bingo card!

They lose Kate for three days in the multiverse and when they happen to figure out which planet Kate’s landed on, she’s apparently become their queen/princess and in order to rescue her somebody needs to win a contest in which the prize is _marrying_ her.

 

Technically this was Billy’s fault.

Though she blamed Loki on principal, because he had been around when it happened, and Kate had to be partially involved, since she was the one that had been _poofed_ to some distant edge of the multi-verse.

But somehow, despite the fact that there were a variety of perfectly responsible parties whose responsibility it should be to do the whole hopping around the multi-verses looking for a certain arrow wielding avenger, it was America whose job it became to actually find and retrieve the aforementioned Kate Bishop.

It had seemed like an easy enough task, pop up here or there, flash a photograph or ask if anybody  has seen a purple princess wandering about, before hopping to the next place once she go the predicted negative answer.

That is until America actually found Kate, and everything got a whole lot more _complicated_.

And not the good kind of complicated that involved America getting to punch some goonies who had been holding Kate hostage, like she had expected, but the awful kind of complicated that appartently involved her teammate being mistaken for the long lost princess of this distant planet on the edge of the multi-verse.

\---

“You know, when I called you princess, I was kidding,” America tells her.

Kate’s rolls her eyes in reply, “shut up,” though she’s hardly a threatening figure when she looks like that – the dress America had seen her in before is nothing compared to the overly extravagant ball gown she’s wearing now.

“Now you’re literally a princess.”

“Well not actually,” Kate says, in a hushed tone, her eyes darting around the room, clearly looking for some sign of the guards America had done her best to sneak past, “they only think I’m their princess, because I look like this baby picture they have of her. It’s all a bit _Tangled_ minus the frying pan, and color changing gecko, and the whole me actually being a long lost princess thing.”

“Tangled,” America echoes, the question in her tone.

“Shit, I forgot you didn’t grow up on Disney movies,” Kate says, giving her an apologetic smile, “when we’re out of here remind me to make you binge watch them with me.”

“Right noted, now let’s get you out of here and back to the real world so we can-

“Oh, I can’t just leave,” Kate cuts her off at once.

“What, now?”

“I can’t leave,” she repeats, for emphasis, and America is definitely sure that she’s taken too many arrows to the brain because there is no way staying here should even be a considerable option.

“And why not _princess_?”

“Because,” Kate says drawing out the word, before rushing into the next part of her explanation, so fast that if America didn’t have enhanced hearing she might not have caught it all, “after Billy accidently sent me here, and they discovered that I looked very similar to the long lost princess of this planet. It was decreed that a royal wedding would have to take place in order for me to go from being a princess to a queen. And I may or may not have explained to them that I have very high standards, that the average man or woman or alien cannot easily meet, and so they might have established an elaborate sort of contest in which the winner gets to marry me and take me away while the losers die?”

For a second after Kate finishes neither of them say anything.

The whole thing admittedly sounds ridiculous. It’s the sort of solution that nobody in their right mind would come up with, but America has always known that Kate wasn’t exactly the most practical person in the world. Clearly though, Kate had taken far more arrows to the head than America had predicted, because this had to have been the worst idea in the entire world.

She hopes that her face successfully projects the ‘ _I’m not even slightly amused at Kate Bishop’s shenanigans’_ look as she says, “There’s a _contest_ to see who gets to marry you?!”

 “It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Kate says in her defense, “though in hindsight, there was probably a better option.”

 “You think?”

“Look the contest is in a two days, all you have to do is win me-“

“And marry you?”

“Yes, and that,” Kate for her part only grimaces slightly, “and then we can be on our way!”

“Seriously, princess.”

“It won’t be that bad!”

\---

It’s that bad.

Actually no, it’s worse, because America is in a dress with enough frills and hoops to rival Kate’s own dress, listening to some wrinkly old court herald go on and on about the competition for the _heart of Princess Katherine_.

“I want in,” she tells the, loudly, interrupting the next part of the probably long and carefully prepared speech, “the contest, or whatever, I’m doing it and winning myself a princess.”

Really she’s just surprised nobody openly objects to her taking part in the contest.

Which probably has something to do with them all just assuming she’s going to lose and die.

Not that that’s going to happen.

\---

Of course, it’s an archery contest.

She’s not sure why she expected anything different, especially seeing as she’s dealing with _Princess_ Kate ‘Hawkeye’ Bishop, but there had been a small part of America that had hoped this contest would be one that she could solve with her fists.

“You just have to do is be a better shot than me,” Kate tells her, as though it’s no big deal, “which will be easy enough since I’m planning to throw the match.”

“I though you never missed.”

Kate makes a face at that, “I _don’t,_ but since your only solution is to punch things-“

“It’s worked great so far.”

“-I’m going to have to.”

“You know I’ve never actually held a bow in my life,” America tells her.

“That can’t be true.”

She searches her memory for any time that she has tried her hand at the weapon before and comes up blank, “I think I might have handed you yours once?”

“Alright, so we have a lot of work to do.”

\---

She wins, by some miracle, and probably because Kate fired her arrow off in a completely different direction.

But the point that she was going to be able to get out of this dress and never have to wear anything like it again.

“Admit it you enjoyed yourself.”

“Not a chance, Princess.”

“You know we still have to get married right?”

\---

Once they get back, they both swear to never mention it again.

Which works out pretty well until the next time some baddie tries to destroy the world and happens to hit Kate in the process.

“Hey asshole, that’s my _wife_!”


End file.
